FoxStar's Trial
by KitKatGirlio
Summary: *EDIT* FoxHeart was an oversized NightClan warrior. But when StarClan sends her a message about a neighboring Clan. About the future. She has to betray her clanmates. And forfieght her life as a warrior
1. Bringing things into a new light

**FoxStar's Trial**

FoxHeart scowled as her best friend, StripedPelt, purred and nuzzled TimeStar. Her younger brother and clan leader.

When FoxHeart was a kit, she lost her mother in an unjust RainClan attack. It had cost the clan dearly. Her mother, WinterFall, had given birth to the deputy's kits. SpiritWind was her father. Her litter-mates were MoonFury and TimeRipple. FoxHeart had been the bravest out of the three and had become a warrior before MoonPaw and TimePaw had. She had been the one who had shone wisdom, courage, and her worth time and time again in battles and skirmishes. She had been the one who defended her leader TearStar with her life against the wolf that nearly destoryed they're camp beyond repair. It had nearly cost her her life that night. TearStar had gone to StarClan not long after in a battle against CloudClan. The two clans had warred over a border. NightClan had won but they're leader had died. SpiritWind had made the journey to Moonstone and had been made leader. However he foolishly chose her brother as a deputy. And when he went to StarClan in the war against the wolves. TimeRipple became the proud leader of NightClan his deputy was suprisingly none of his little followers. It was FireStorm.

During the war with the wolf pack, all five of the clans had united to defeat the massive brutes. DarkStar, leader of CloudClan at the time had agreed to unit and the clans defeated the wolf pack. But at a great cost. SpiritStar had died that day along with his senior warriors and kits mentors. SparrowClaw, Who had been MoonFury's mentor, HawkTalon the bravest, boldest and most couragous of the clan, SnowLeaf, Who had been TimeRipple's mentor, Ashfire, StormFoot, LeafPelt, BrightWood, and WindTail. The Clans had all lost a great many warriors and agreed. This clearing would be called The BattleField of Trials. Were cats who held a grudge against eachother would be sent to reflect on what they're ancestors had accomplished through working together. the bones of the massive wolves and brave cats would serve as a reminder.

FoxHeart watched her brother and friend intertwine tails and walk off towards his den. Once they were out of sight the furious black and silver tabby warrior stomped over to the medicene cats den. HeartNote and FoxHeart had formed an unbreakable bond after SpiritStar had gone to StarClan. And HeartNote had only told FoxHeart that the three warriors were not SpiritWind's kits. They were really ForestClan's leader LeafStar's. FoxHeart had nearly attacked the medicene cat that day. She had always wondered why she resembled the proud tabby always talked to them as much as possible at gatherings. And had wondered where they had gotten they're massive genetics from. Now the she-cat warrior knew. And had resented SpiritStar ever since. She had called him names and spat insults at him each time he tryed to talk to her about. Once they had even fought because he had told her that he was her father and that she should listen. She had been set off and used her uncanny agility and speed to make him surrender.

_FoxHeart spat as the cat she had called father sat down on a pine root. _

_"Do you need something?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. SpiritStar flattened his ears. "I didn't know about LeafStar being you're father unti-" he was interupted with FoxHeart's furious hiss. "Save it mouse-brain. I don't wanna hear it. All I want is for you to keep you're jaws shut about this to TimeRipple and MoonFury. Which by the way TImeRipple was the worst choice you could've made!" She yowled and turned around to leave her silver tail tip smacking his muzzle. FoxHeart heard a hiss behind her. "Stop right there youngling. As you're father and you're leader you are going t-" SpiritStar was stopped as FoxHeart unsheathed her claws and leapt at him. She slammed down onto him and dug her claws into his neck fur. She felt them prick at his skin and flattened her ears. "You have two lives left right? How about I take one away and leave you with one left?" SpiritStar's eyes were wide with horror and ahstonishment. SpiritStar hissed. "You wouldn't!" FoxHeart yowled and brought her claws up. She slashed her claws across his neck leaving three gash marks. Blood pouring out of the wound. SpiritStar gasped for breath and stared horrified at the cat he had called his daughter. "I would" She whispered as he faded away. FoxHeart got off and stared behind her at his limp form. She scowled and charged toward the stream running through ShadowClan's territory. She washed off the blood and headed back to camp._

_Hour later SpiritStar staggered back into camp. Every cat except FoxHeart went to find out what haad happened. _

_"A rogue attacked me. I killed him though. But just before he died he took one of my lives." He went to the medicene den, FoxHeart narrowed her eyes. 'Filth. I will never trust you!'_

FoxHeart watched a dark blue she-cat stepped out of the shadows. The cat had emerald green eyes. She stepped forward and sat in front of FoxHeart. "Did you're brother go off with StripedPelt again?" FoxHeart nodded and dug her claws into the floor of the medicene den. HeartNote sighed "You're still upset about you're brother becoming leader aren't you?" FoxHeart stared at the floor her deep purple eyes blazing with fury. "You don't understand! I was supposed to be deputy! That coward won't even raise a paw without his precious little followers! Not even when his clan is already battling to save his sorry hide!" FoxHeart bristled. HeartNote smiled sadly. "He even made FireStorm his deputy! I don't think it was a bad disicion. I just wish he would hurry up and die so this Clan can have a true leader!" HeartNote stared at the furious warrior in horror. "F-FoxHeart? You want you're own brother dead?" FoxHeart bristled standing up her claws digging into the compact earth beneath her. "I took one of SpiritStar's lives once I can take all of my brothers!" FoxHeart gasped realizing she let her secret slip. Her eyes went wide as she stared at HeartNote's horrified expression. "Y-You were the one who took his second life?" the medicene cat whispered. FoxHeart scowled and turned around tearing out of the camp ignoring her brother's flurry of question's as he walked out of his den.

HeartNote was stone still stareing at the spot were her daughter had been. She clamped her eyes shut as tight as they could be. Remebering the pride she had seen in LeafStar's eyes as the triplets had been pronounced as warriors at a gathering. She had seen him talk with them fondly many times. But now. Now that FoxHEart had nearly destroyed her clan by taking one of SpiritStar's lives. She had more then likely destoryed his pride in her. HeartNote got up and walked out the back entrance she had made to the medicene cats den. The clan was asleep by now and she could go see her love.

FoxHeart charged through the dense pines that NightClan called home. She leapt into the tree's and bounded across the branches her size doing nothing but make her form look like a shadow as she passed. She claws ripped the bark as she passed. Her fury making FoxHeart bound faster across the wood. Until she reached the lake. She narrowed her eyes at the form of HeartNote leaving the NightClan territory wariliy and darting over towards were the clans held they're gatherings. FoxHeart bristled. 'What are you up to?' she thought and darted after her. Her black pelt helping her keep from being seen. She leapt into the branches of the great oak and watched HeartNote sit in the middle of the clearing.

"What are you up to you old she-cat?" FoxHeart wondered aloud


	2. Denying the inevitable

HeartNote sat stock still, stareing into ForestClan's territory. She stood up however when a massive tom came bounding across the clearing. The tom padded forward and pressed his forehead against hers. He put his paw over hers. "How are our kits my love?" He asked quietly. HeartNote purred loudly. "they're wonderful LeafStar. MoonFury has become a fierce warrior and TimeRipple is now Time_Star_" The tom looked at her, his faded green eyes dancing with pride. "And FoxHeart?" HeartNote hesitated looking at the ground. "It's awful. You remember when I told you that SpiritStar lost a life to a rogue?" She asked. LeafStar cocked his head to the side. "Yes of course. You said he hunted down the rogue and killed him. He then went to hunt with StarClan in The Battle of Trials." HeartNote looked back up at him. "Yes. but that's not what happened. It was FoxHeart. She had found out you were her father and thought that SpiritStar had known all along. When he tried to call her his daughter she unleashed her pent up fury." LeafStar stepped a few paces back and bristled. "She wouldn't! FoxHeart is noble. She wouldn't do that unless SpiritStar was a traitor!" HeartNote sighed and looked at her mate. "He had her fur between his claws when he came back. I noticed but I thought it could have been a coincidence. I thought she wouldn't do it either" LeafStar. flattened his fur. "I have to talk to her about this. Does she know her and her littermates mother is you?" HeartNote shook her head. "They still believe my sister was they're mother. WinterFall would be proud of MoonFury and TimeStar now.." HeartNote trailed off sitting down. LeafStar looked sympathetically at the broken she-cat and sat beside her. He intertwined his tail with hers and gently set his chin between her ears. "It's ok. Bring her tomorrow?" He asked. HeartNote nodded and nuzzled under his chin.

FoxHeart stared furiously at the pairs backs. How dare her so-called mother presume her to be a killer? FoxHeart leapt down and hissed. The two cats span around and stared wide eyed at the bristling warrior. "What did you hear?" HeartNote asked. "Every word" FoxHeart hissed. HeartNote stepped back but LeafStar stepped forward. "FoxHear-" "Shut up! Mouse-brain. Why would I want to talk to you?" FoxHeart interrupted. LeafStar bristled. "Is that how you treat you're father? You were brought up differently!" FoxHeart snorted. "By a cat who wasn't my mother!" She spat. "I do not respect you. I _will not_ respect you. I will never trust you. And as for you!" She glared at HeartNote. "I should tell everyone that you are still seeing a cat from a different clan. Much less a _leader_. And let my brother deal with you. That is _if_ he even is my brother! Are there any more secrets you wanna tell me?" HeartNote bowed her head. "You have every right to be made FoxHeart but-" "No. She does not!" LeafStar cut in furiously. He stalked over to his daughter. Even though FoxHeart inheireted his height and body mass. He still towered over her. What he did next FoxHeart did not expect. LeafStar bent around her and grabbed her scruff. FoxHeart yowled and started fighting trying to get free. LeafStar merely shoved her to the ground and put a paw on her spine. "I'll let you go when you say sorry" He mumbled over a mouthful of fur. FoxHeart hissed and they sat there for what felt like a moon to HeartNote. Finally the subdued warrior sighed. "Alright I'm sorry!" She squealed like a kit. LeafStar let go of her scruff, and FoxHeart darted away. She rubbed her sore scruff with a paw glaring daggers at LeafStar.

"Well. I know one thing that's not gonna happen." FoxHeart turned to HeartNote. "_You_ are _not_ gonna tell MoonFury and TimeStar" HeartNote lowered her head and nodded. FoxHeart narrowed her eyes. "And this will be forgotten" She turned to LeafStar. "Before I even remotely begin treating you like a father. You will have to earn my respect. Clear?" The proud leader narrowed his eyes but nodded. FoxHeart turned and bounded away. Racing back to her clans territory.

FoxHeart met BrackenClaw at the entrance. She flicked her tail in greeting.

"I'll take watch. Go sleep" BRackenClaw narrowed his grey eyes. But nodded. FoxHeart waited until the tabby warrior had disappeared down the thorn tunnel. To sit down outside of it. HEr deep purple eyes glimmered when she saw HeartNote approaching. She turned however. And went towards the medicene den from outisde of the wall. FoxHeart nearly snorted. 'Probably an entrance back there' she thought bitterly.

FoxHeart watched the sun rise. And nearly jolted out of her fur when she felt a paw prod her side. She whirled around to see StripedPelt grinning at her. FoxHeart sighed and relaxed. Sitting down wrapping her tail around her paws. "Don't do that StripedPelt. You know how that terrfy's me." She spoke coldly. StripedPelt merely let out a _mrroow_ of laughter. "That's the idea! Now come on. FireStorm is organizing the patrols." FoxHeart followed the black and white tabby into the camp and glanced at her sister sitting next to WinterFall. _'she must never know' _She thought as she went to sit next to ThunderPaw. _'It will not only kill her, but it will destory my brother and in turn. The clan'_


	3. Traitor or Not?

FoxHeart stalked back to camp her claws scraping against the ground. Her mouth dragging along a rabbit that had some how ended up in her territory. When she got back she tossed it onto the fresh kill pile and went back out of the camp. Swerving around the deputy as he got in her way.

"FoxHeart!" He hissed after her. FoxHeart barely supressed the urge to whirl around and snap some retort at him. She turned and stood at her full height. The deputy had some how measured up to her and her siblings height. No cat knew why though. FoxHeart glowered at him as he stared at her unflincingly. "Come with me" He meowed to her and bounded out of the camp. FoxHeart sighed annoyingly. And followed. She caught up to the deputy easily. She leapt over a fallen pine and came to a halt beside him at they're sunning clearing. FireStorm sat down and watched as the silver and black tabby warrior sat in front of him. Something had put the she-cat in a foul mood all week long. It would not do.

"We have to talk. What has put you in such a foul mood?" He got right to the point. FoxHeart narrowed her eyes at the yellow tabby. "Why is it any of you're buisness?" She questioned not missing a beat. _'Blasted she-cat always was a bit of a mynx. Never saying anything she didn't want to unless lives were on the line. Didn't matter what was happening to her'_ FireStorm thougth as his mind raced with scenarios of what could happen if the warrior decided she had had enough and wanted to go. He would keep her where she was of course. But she wouldn't sit still without a fight if she really wanted to go. FireStorm had seen FoxHeart in several battles and skirmishes. Hell he had even seen her fight the wolf that had threatened TearStar when he was a kit. She relished the feeling of blood dripping from her claws. The blood of her foes of course. But a friend could turn to foe in a split second with her. FoxHeart stuck to the warrior code as much as she could. But every cat knew she had a anger problem. She had a furious temper. If you insulted her to much. You had better be far away from her claws.

"Because it's effecting the clan. Albiet it means you hunt better and protect you're clan better. But it's making you snap at every clanmate in the warriors den!" FireStorm hissed. FoxHeart remained completely calm. A bored look in her eyes. She huffed. "Oh please. If I take care of the clan better. Why is it a problem? To StarClan if my clanmates hate me!" She replied standing up. FireStorm stiffened. Recignizing her trade-mark unusually calm stance. FireStorm stared her straight in the eye. "It's a problem when not even the kits want to see you. It's a problem. When whenever you stalk through the camp to go do something. or find someone. Every cat brace's themselves for trouble. I can't keep a cat like that around. TimeStar is on his last life and is sick! I don't have time for this!" FireStorm widened his eyes realizing his slip. FoxHeart pricked her ears. "Last life?... Sick?... Hmmm... Perhaps it's time for you to meet a new friend of mine. Please say hello. To Sailor" A black tom with a white paw and tail tip. the tom had a blue collar on. It had dog teeth and cat teeth adnoring it. And where at the front was a birds skull. "You must be FireStorm..." Sailor muttered circling the deputy with a feral grin. "You are quite the cat" FireStorm bristled. He glared at FoxHeart. "You brought a _rogue_ to the forest?" he hissed outraged. FoxHeart smirked and shook her head. "On the contrary. It is merely another clan cat... But not the one you would think?.." She meowed. Her deep voice brushing over him. He glared at her. "What clan is he from?" The she-cat warrior smirked. "BloodClan" she meowed simply. FireStorm widened his eyes and stared at the tom now stalking over to stand menacingly behind FoxHeart. "_What?_" He had heard of whispers and tales of a clan of cats so brutal. they did not have a medicene cat. And every cat fended for itself. No apperentice's. It didn't matter how young you were. If you wanted to join BloodClan you would have to know how to fight. Realization his FireStorm like a mountain. The elder of ForestClan. Gizmo. Had said she had come from BloodClan. She even wore a red collar with holes in it. The elder had said that life was extreamly brutal and hard in BloodClan. But had refused to sat anything more when cats got curious.

FireStorm stood. His pelt bristling. "Why in StarClan would you bring a cat from a clan like that to this forest?" He meowed barely keeping from darting away as fast as he could. FoxHear seemed to notice this. "If you think o leaving now. I wouldn't. You see Sailor here has had to deal with _monsters_ and won. He has had to chase them down to find information about cats. And quite francilly I am rather jealous of his mate. But that is besides the matter. The point is. TimeStar is to weak to rule. He is a coward and has no power in his paws. He is weaker then WinterIce, and is to much of a coward to let continue to rule. However. The sickness he has been brought down with has saved me the trouble of getting rid of him. All that's left. Is you..." She purred standing up and stalking towards the horror struck deputy. "Wouldn't it be a shame... If the leader... And the deputy... Both... Died. On the same night?... Puuurhaps. I can help with that." She hissed and launched forward. She slammed FireStorm into the ground and paddled her back claws on his stomach. FireStorm yowled in agony and pushed her off. However he forgot about the BloodClan leader. Sailor darted forward flashing out of FireStorm's vision and dug his dog claw reinforced claws into his shoulder. FireStorm yowled again and brought his own claws up to claw his cheek. Draggin them across both his eyes and down his other cheek. Sailor yowled and let go backing away. FireStorm dodged an attack from FoxHeart. And darted into the tree's. Running as fast as he could to the camp. When he heard no pursuit being made. And no scent coming in the air. He stopped panting. He sat as close to the tree as possible. FireStorm began licking his wounds glancing around warily.

FoxHeart bristled in anger. It would do no good to go after the yellow tabby deputy. No one would believe his story. Everyone assumed FoxHeart to be the noblest and bravest of the camp. That and her brother was leader. And would be furious with FireStorm for even suggesting that his sister was a traitor. No, it would be just a waste of energy to go after FireStorm. FoxHeart glared at Sailor who merely raised his head proudly with a smirk. FoxHeart snorted. "If you were half a cat. You'd know that that mouse-brain is going to wail to the clan that I attacked him! He even has our fur between his claws!" She hissed towering over the rogue leader. Sailor sniffed. "And hedgehogs fly. You and I both know that with you're status in the clan it won't be a problem shutting him up. The clan won't believe him. We kill him. And you bring me into the forest in SkyClan's place" FoxHeart narrowed her eyes and smirked. _'right. And TimeStar will live through the sickness. I don't plan to bring you into the forest. Mouse-brain'_ "Of course. Now go back to you're clan. How goes the defeating of Skyclan by the way?" Sailor's eyes glimmered in the low light. "Puuurfect. The fox-hear-" He stopped as the she-cat narrowed her eyes warningly. "The _mouse-brain's_" he corrected "Has accepted my cats into the clan. And are now tearing themselves apart from the inside" FoxHeart nodded and turned to leave with a dismissive flick of her tail. "StarClan help me" She whispered as she watched the black tom disappear into the forest. "If Sailor really is the ancestor of the cat you spoke of. And that BloodClan will survive through the years. StarClan please help us all" FoxHeart whispered and bounded back to camp.

"She's a traitor!" FireStorm wailed as HeartNote patched up his shoulder. "She attacked me and a tom she called _Sailor_ came and nearly killed me! FoxHeart must be killed!" FireStorm continued as FoxHeart trotted into camp. Completely free of any blood or wounds. FireStorm's eyes widened. _'I could've sworn by StarClan that I had clawed her side hard' _he thought bristling. The warriors and queens listening turned to stare at FoxHeart. TimeStar shoved his way out of the crowd of cats and approached his earily calm sister. He stared slightly up at her. "Is it true?" FoxHeart bristled. "Of course not! Why would I do that to the cat I _love_?" She hissed. TimeStar looked taken aback. He looked back at FireStorm. Who's face was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

FoxHeart smirked inwardly. '_Oh dear brother. You are so easy to trick_' she thought standing up and heading over tot he fresh-kill pile. TimeStar just stared after her awe-struck. "_What?_" He hissed. And then stared coughing. FoxHeart smirked broadly at the fresh-kill pile. FireStorm looked over and saw FoxHeart flick a green liquid off the tip of her tail. He widened his eyes. FoxHeart was worse then he thought she was!

FoxHeart tend to her little brother with weary eyes. She hadn't slept since he had started coughing and chokeing. She didn't know what happened but she didn't want her baby brother to die. No matter how mouse-brained he was. "FoxHeart. Go get some sleep. I'm telling you as a medicene cat go sleep!" HeartNote's fretty voice rang through the air. FoxHeart was to tired to argue. She nodded and got up heading for the warriors den. FireStorm saw she and hissed. He bounded forward and stood between her and the den entrance. "Yuo will not be treated as a warrior unless you are proven innocent. BrackenClaw!" FireStorm ordered. The dark brown mottled warrior bounded over from a group of warriors. "There is a nest made inbetween the warriors den and the leaders. It will shelter any cat from rain and keep them warm. From now until TimeStar can deal with her. FoxHeart is NightClan's prisoner!" FoxHeart widened her eyes. '_No! You can't do that! It will ruin everything!'_ she thought as BrackenClaw glanced at her warilily. "Well. Um. Sorry FoxHear-" "Don't be sorry. Traitor's like her don't need pity. And from what I've seen her do she doesn't want it" FireStorm spat. BrackenClaw nodded solemly. "WinterIce! IvyBranch!" FireStorm called. The two warriors came over with a confused look. "Help BrackenClaw escort our prisoner here to her den" FoxHeart bristled as WinterIce nodded and stood on one side of her while a sad IvyBranch stood on the other. WinterIce nudged her with his tail. But FoxHeart clawed it away. "I'm not an elder. You mangy fur-ball! Keep you're paws off me!" She hissed. But she headed towards the nest without a problem. She glanced around it curiously. FoxHeart's eyes glimmered brightly when she saw a way out. FoxHeart hissed and shoved her two escort's away leaping above the den to on top of the leaders den. She leapt into the tree's and headed straight for the one place she knew she could rely on cats. BloodClan


	4. New member

Ok soooo I had to switch the description cuz this story to a 90 degree turn to the left. Soooo Bim bam boom we gots and new plot that has slowly planted itself into my subcranium

FoxHeart bounded across the NightClan forest. Leaping into the tree's when she heard pawsteps.

"She went this way! After her! We can't let her escape!" FireStorm yowled as his battle patrol grew closer. FoxHeart's eyes went wide with fear. If they caught her, she would look like a guilty cat. they would bring her to be judged in front of TimeStar. And as much of a coward as he was, he would do the safest thing for the clan. Knowing TImeStar he would consult HeartNote. And if the old she-cat wanted to protect the clan from a so-called killer. She will tell him about FoxHeart taking SpiritStar's eighth life. And then TimeStar would have FireStorm excute her.

FoxHeart's paws carried her swiftly across the tree branches. Not caring that thistles and twigs raked across her pelt tearing out tufts of fur as she went. FoxHeart yowled when she saw FireStorm bounding across the ground glaring up at her. She leapt up onto another branch and made an abrupt turn to the left. And ran as fast as her paws would carry her.

"Get back here traitor!" WinterIce hissed with a fury unlike any other she had heard. FoxHeart narrowed her eyes and listened. She sheathed her claws and waited for the tell tale scrape of claws on wood. She smirked when it came, FoxHeart stopped and whirled around rearing up on her back paws. She brought her powerful claws down on the silver and white tabby tom and watched with satifaction as he yowled in pain and fell from the tree. FoxHeart turned and continued her run. Horror filling her gaze when she heard the scraping of claws on wood. She looked to her left and saw IvyBranch bounding across the branches with uncanny finess. FoxHeart looked behind her and BrackenClaw racing to catch up to her clumsily. The mottled tom always was a ground warrior. FoxHeart raced to pick up her speed. The black and silver tabby warrior's eyes darted trying to find the wall that protected BloodClan from unfriendly Clan attacks.

FoxHeart yowled in fear when she felt FireStorm launch into her side and her back collide painfully against the earth. But that was the least of her problems. FireStorm was standing above her with a smirk that rivaled her own. FoxHeart watched a bloody WinterIce, IvyBranch, BrackenClaw, TreeSong, and OwlPaw, pad up. FoxHeart nearly sniffed with satisfaction. They were smart enough to bring this many warriors. FoxHeart hissed and shoved FireStorm off with her back paws. She stood up quickly and landed a heavy blow to TreeSong's head with sheathed claws. FoxHeart whiped around and reared up to launch at IvyBranch. The gray she-cat hissed and tried to back away. FoxHeart leapt and clawed her shoulder severly. IvyBranch yowled in pain and bit FoxHeart's shoulder. The giant warrior bared her fangs and hissed in pain. She leaned down and bit IvyBranch's ear making the she-cat let go. FoxHeart clawed at BrackenClaw as he barrled into her. Her claws caught on his ear and the brown tom meowed in pain. He glared at her and raked his claws down her shoulder. FoxHeart shoved him away with her back paws and sent a nerve racking glare OwlPaw. The black apperentice shivered with fear as FoxHeart stalked over to him.

"Leave now. Or I will kill you" That was all it took for OwlPaw to begin the journey back to the NightClan at a fast pace. FoxHeart whirled around and faced the furious bloody warriors that bared down on her. "Either you die or come with us!" FireStorm hissed. Suddenly the bushea erupted with smirking and proud black cats. They all had collars studded with clat and dog teeth. The cats formed a barrier in front of FoxHeart, dareing the NightClan warriors to try and attack. FoxHeart watched leap over the line and land in front of his cats. With a confident smirk the black tom spoke.

"Not on my watch NightClan fur-balls" FireStorm widened his eyes with fear. "You! You're Sailor." Sailor's smirk widened. "And of course a NightClan warriors memories never fail" FireStorm flattened his ears. "This is none of you're buisness Sailor! You're on NightClan territory! Get out!" Sailor _mrrowed_ with laughter. "Ah yes but this she-cat is a friend. I don't let mouse-brain's like you hurt my friends" Sailor hissed with satisfaction. FireStorm bristled. "She is a traitor! She deserves to be killed!" Sailor frowned and stalked forward until he was right in FireStorm's face. The light filtering through the tree's landing on his face to show off the three long scars across his face. "If anyone deserves to die. It is you. Now go chase you're mice before I remove you're tail!" FireStorm bared his fangs. "Look around you warrior. You're out numbered" Sailor hissed. FireStorm glanced at his warriors and then at the large amount of cats in front of a very tired and weary FoxHeart. FireStorm's neck fur bristled. "Take her. But the moment you or her set a _hair _in this forest again. I will kill you" Sailor sniffed "You can try. Now go! I know better then to turn my back on NightClan fur-balls" FireStorm hissed before bringing his patrol together and boundign towards the camp.

Sailor turned to his cats. And FoxHeart he padded over to her and helped the bloody she-cat walk the journey back to BloodClan territory.

FoxHeart limped beside Sailor her legs stinging from and bites that OwlPaw had managed to get in while she was fighting the other warriors. "So. How do you plan to get me over the wall" Sailor sniffed. "Same way we did my wounded son. A cat pyramid." FoxHeart glanced at the black tom. The cat pyramid was a rarely used technique that FoxHeart's ancestor's used to reach the territory's they had today. "You've done it before? This I have to see" Sailor brushed his fur against hers. "You will" He meowed and trotted forward. FoxHeart pushed her way through the dense bushes to find a great red stone wall. The BloodClan cats padded forward and began stacking themselves on one another. Sailor bounded up the the cats and meowed something to the cats on the other side. Soon FoxHEart saw a leafless tree. That had branches she could step up. Lean itself over the wall and be placed firmly on the other side.

FoxHeart smiled wearily and began stepping up onto the tree. When she made it to the top the BloodClan cats shoved it over and onto the other side so she could get down. Sailor made a gesture with his tail that she should go first. FoxHeart nearly refused. Sailor was the leader of BloodClan. And every cat knows Leaders go into camp before the rest of the cats. FoxHeart nodded however, and padded down the tree. Once FoxHeart, Sailor, and the other BloodClan cats were off the tree. A rather small tom and bigger she-cat pushed it over. So it fell onto it's side.

FoxHeart looked around at the cats. None of the cats looked starved and half-dead, obeying a small icey tom, like they were drone's. Killing without cause, fighting over scrapes of crow food that would only make them deathly ill. But ease they're hunger. The cats here looked well-fed and happy. There were even kits running around. Cats looked happy to serve Sailor. Reguardless of how violent and blood-thirsty the black tom could be. He took care of them and gave them a home. They could live in peace, and not have to be worried, they learned how to fight dogs. And out smart monster's and twolegs. They even seemed to have apperentice workings going on.

Sailor padded up to on top of a pile of brown square bouldars "Cat of BloodClan. We have a new memeber" And so it began.


End file.
